


Yoga is Fun!

by Primrose_Wool



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover has a crush, Gyms, Implied Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood - Freeform, M/M, Qrow in tight pants, Unrequited Crush, Yoga, eye-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrose_Wool/pseuds/Primrose_Wool
Summary: Qrow had just picked up yoga and decided to do the exercises in the gym facility in Atlas' military base.And it seems like he's giving quite a show to everyone.aka Harriet, Elm, and Vine spying on Clover who was eye-fucking Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Yoga is Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> My first RWBY fanfiction! I've been meaning to write about IronQrow for a while, and there's tons of ideas that I wanted to make for these two couple. Since my finals are over, guess I'm gonna binge-write them as much as possible until school starts again :/

Qrow walked into the gym early in the morning. He has heard of the facility in the heart of the military building, where every personnel has access to. Lucky for him, James had given him a card that can grant him permission to almost each and every room in the building. Except for the ones that were highly classified--its not like he was going to snoop around so much either.

Going to the military gym was better than having to go to the academy to exercise. He didn’t want to go and meet the students in Atlas Academy, especially when some of them were...surprising and challenging to socialize with (he had met with team FNKI, and he had trouble trying to keep up with their topics). Plus he had to admit, he was probably getting old. He needs to find his own space, his own age group. He’s sick and tired of babysitting 8 children throughout the month, and it was finally time to destress.

And for that, he has picked up yoga.

He grabbed a clean mat from the hanger, smelling the peppermint scent on it as he laid it out on the clear space meant for individual training. The gym wasn’t that crowded, but there was indeed a sense of liveliness in the air. He could feel a few eyes staring at him, probably because they never saw him around the building and because he doesn’t _actually_ work there. But he couldn’t care less, he could always give a call to James and clear the misunderstanding if anyone dared to shoo him out.

Qrow had heard yoga from Blake, the cat faunus that Yang seemed to have been crazy for. The black haired faunus had told him the benefits of each position, and he figured it was for the best that he tried them. After quitting drinking, he had to find another hobby to fill up his spare hours of drinking booze and drunken mishaps. Besides, he had a problem with his lower back from all the fighting and rough sleeping throughout the month and Blake has been pestering him to try a few poses that can relieve the tension. He’ll just be hoping that she was right.

* * *

“No. Freaking. Way,” Elm muttered, nudging Harriet who was checking her scroll for updates. “10 o’clock. Are you seeing what _I’m_ seeing?”

Harriet muttered a curse under her breath before glaring upwards at Elm. “What? Can’t you _fucking_ see I’m busy with this stupid-”

“Just look!” Elm said excitedly, grabbing Harriet’s head and twisting it to the direction she wants her to see. Huh. The gym facility. So what?

“Look closer. Can you see who’s in there?” Elm added, using her finger to point whatever it is Harriet wanted her to see. It was hard, since the glass was a little tinted and there was gym equipment covering her sight. Of course Harriet could see whatever the fuck it is--she’s a whooping 6’5 giant!

“Didja see it?”

Harriet shook her head as she glared at the taller woman. Elm gave out a sigh. Before she brightened up again. “You know what? We could always go in and exercise ourselves. Come oooon, you have _really_ got to see it!”

“What can be so important that you’re willing to practice in the _indoor_ gym instead of the practice room?” Harriet grumbled loudly, only to be answered by snickers from her fellow Ace-Op.

“Once you see it, you’ll understand. It wouldn’t be fun if I spoiled it for you, riiiight?” Elm drew the word as she poked Harriet’s arm as they walked into the gym. As much as Harriet was annoyed by all this shenanigans, she was pretty curious as to what it was. Is it an accident? A new treadmill machine that can keep up with her speed? Or was it the newbie kids from Vale, who was beginning to grow alongside their team? She’s got to admit, she is _definitely_ impressed by all of them. Plus--

Is that Clover?

“Are you seeing it now?” Elm asked, shaking the smaller woman as they spied on their leader. It was rare to see him in the gym, since he would rather do sparring matches than do weightlifting. But here he was, on the bench using the equipment as his eyes stared forward, concentrated to one, single point.

“It seems like our leader’s got a crush,” Harriet smirked, already thinking of some ways to tease the man after this was over. She and Elm climbed onto the treadmills, setting up one of the lowest speeds just to be able to spy even more on the lucky man. Now that they have a clear view on what Clover was looking at, she could understand why Clover was so stuck on staying at the gym, rather than doing his sparring practices with one of them.

“Branwen really does have a nice figure,” Vine commented.

“Yeah!” Elm agreed. “I mean, with those pants? I- wait.”

Both of them glanced back, staring at Vine who looked as serene as ever on the cross training equipment. “What are you doing here?” Harriet said bewilderedly. Vine wasn’t the type to do stuff like these, at least, from what she’d seen.

“The same reason why you both are here. Spying on our leader,” Vine shrugged. “I must say, Clover does have good taste.”

Harriet quirked an eyebrow up. From what she’s seeing, she could see how infatuated their leader was with Qrow. The newcomer from Vale, the astounding espionage/huntsman was strong. Strong enough to fend himself against them, she supposed. Everytime the other was assigned a mission with the Ace-ops by General Ironwood, she couldn’t miss how much Clover was trying to...flirt with the other man, giving endless praises and interacting whenever they could. He even partnered himself with the other all the time, saying that their semblances were a match--not that it was wrong.

But to be watching Qrow do yoga in those outfits, damn. She didn’t know their leader had the balls to do this.

“It’s not just Clover here that's watching him,” Vine pointed out, pulling Harriet out of her thoughts. “Look.”

She and Elm looked around the room, watching each and every officer in the gym working out with them at the moment. Almost all of them had their concentration into one place--the individual training space, where the infamous visitor, Qrow Branwen was currently doing a cobra pose. With his sweat glistening his skin like that, the tight outfit he was wearing, the long and tanned neck the other was presenting, yeah. No wonder their leader was smitten.

“How is his waist that small?” Elm whisper-shouted at both of them. “He couldn’t have done those famous plastic surgeries here that cuts off your rib, right?” Harriet grimaced at the image that appeared in her mind.

Vine chuckled and pulled out his scroll as he shook his head. “I’ve been doing research on the man, and it seems like he had that figure ever since he was a teen,” the other explained, pulling up a video of an old Vytal Festival video.

She could see Qrow Branwen, looking a lot more livelier than ever with another girl around his height that looked eerily similar to him, wielding a long red sword. Now _that’s_ gorgeous. “This is him back in the day?”

“When he was still a student, yes,” Vine said. They watched as Qrow maneuvered his weapon around, switching from scythe to blade. Everything looked quick. With a touch of a lever and button, Qrow was able to master the Harbinger, knocking down the enemy in minutes. It doesn’t even seem like he’s trying. “As you can see his waist remained consistent throughout the years.”

“Doesn’t seem like he aged much,” Harriet added. The only thing that was different was the stubble that the other had grown. Then again, Qrow didn’t seem to have a lot of hair on his arms, chest, and legs now that she was looking at him like this.

The man was now shifting to another position, from a child pose to a _cat pose_. She watched as the man arched his back, heaving out a breath as he stretched his lower back, closing his eyes to relish on the released tension. She glanced at Clover and saw the other completely stopping whatever he was doing on the equipment just to silently watch the other, looking horrendously flustered as if he didn’t know where to look. Harriet rolled her eyes--she couldn’t believe she was watching their leader eye-fuck a hottie in the gym.

Does her leader need help to get together with Qrow? If he did, then the Ace-Ops can come up with a plan to do that. It could probably build up more trust in their group, just how those little kids are faring right now. They were professionals, but a few fun here and there...can be great. Besides, Marrow would be ecstatic to help. She could already imagine the faunus’ tail wagging around excitedly as they come up with a plan to pair their leader with his crush.

“God, this is embarrassing,” Elm huffed out, crossing her arms. “As much as I like Clover, all I want to do right now is to punch him in the face for being a wuss. Why couldn’t he just go to Qrow and smash the man already!?”

“Wait. I thought Uncle Qrow was with the General,” Yang quipped, sucking on a lollipop.

“He’s with the what!?” Elm half shouted before Vine and Harriet closed her mouth. All of them hid behind the equipment, careful so their leader wouldn’t notice them.

“Why are we hiding?” Yang giggled, doing the same thing they were doing as if they were doing something fun. Kids. Harriet clicked her tongue.

“What do you mean by that?” Vine asked carefully, his eyes piqued with interest. Harriet looked at him suspiciously.

“And what are you doing here! Aren’t you kids supposed to be training?” Elm hissed under her breath.

“Well,” Yang fiddled with her lollipop as she grinned, “I got bored and snuck out. And as for your question,” she pointed at Vine, “I’m not going to tell you unless you tell me what you’re all doing here instead of staying in the office.”

“It's our day off,” Vine answered. “And we’re spying.”

“On your own leader _and_ my uncle?” the blonde’s grin grew wider. “How treacherous! What would they say if they knew of your actions!” she said dramatically, falling onto the gym floor with a thud.

“Shut it kid,” Harriet huffed. “We passed by and saw Clover,” she motioned behind her vaguely, “Doing all this. Whatever this is. Now could you tell us what you mean about the General and Qrow being together?” She needs to know, or else she wouldn’t be able to set up Clover and Qrow together.

Yang smiled and sucked on her lollipop thinking what she should tell the other about. ”Well, for starters, the General gave Uncle Qrow access to a large number of facilities in the area,” she smiled, sitting on the floor.

“So? It's the same as us. He’s basically a part of the Ace-Ops now. He has the same privilege as us,” Elm countered. Vine slowly nodded. 

“Really? Because last time I checked, none of you were able to go in and out of the General’s office as freely as my uncle. Or even dared to _sit_ on his table just to have a conversation with him. I don’t think that _privilege_ came with the card you’re all using right now.”

“They’ve been friends for a long time,” Harriet grumbled. “And how do you know about all this?”

“We have a sniper in our team,” Yang shrugged. “And have you noticed where Qrow has been staying ever since we arrived?”

Elm snorted. “Well, yeah. The dorms right?” she glanced at Vine. The dorms for the officers were divided between men and women in Atlas, so surely, Vine knew something.

The thin man shook his head. “I’ve never seen him in the building.”

“Uncle Qrow has been staying with the General in his estate,” Yang whispered excitedly. The three of them looked at her with confused looks. “Like, seriously. What’s the point of having a sniper in your team when you don’t use them? Besides, we’re just worried about him.” she shrugged.

Harriet has heard about how Qrow has been trying to quit alcohol for a few weeks now. His nieces must be watching over him to make sure he does that.

“What else do you have with you?” Elm asked excitedly. “I can’t believe things have been happening right under our noses!”

“Well, I’ve seen them a couple of times walking together and bickering like old husbands, but there was this one moment,” Yang said secretively, “That made me realize how deep they actually were in their relationship.”

“What is it!” Elm asked, face getting redder and redder as she got excited. Harriet moved away before she actually exploded.

Just as Yang was going to open her mouth, Winter Schnee came up behind her, glaring at the blonde who slowly turned her head. Seriously, what is up with everyone and their stealth?

“I believe you have an appointment to spar with another team, Ms. Xiao Long,” she said sternly, raising an eyebrow.

“Shit- Gotta go guys, I’ll be sure to tell you all this if you’ll treat me to dinner,” she said as she scurried away from the gym.

The three of them watched as their sole informant disappeared into the hallways. Goddamnit, just when things were getting a bit juicier.

“I’ve been listening to the four of you talk,” Winter said, crossing her arms in disappointment. “And I can’t believe you three were _gossiping_. Especially about the General.”

“Actually, we were talking about her uncle Qrow-”

“The General’s relationship is not to be meddled with. Drop the topic and please continue your previous activity _without_ involving the General in your discussions. I would like you all to remain professional even during a day off and forget about what Ms. Xiao Long said.”

The three of them looked at each other. “So you’re saying-”

“I’m not saying anything,” Winter shrugged, her face red. She definitely knows what Yang was talking about. “Just remember what I said. If you’ll excuse me,” she sighed, before walking over to where Qrow was finally stretching.

“Well, time to break it up I guess,” Elm stretched out her limbs. “Good workout.”

“Good workout my ass,” Harriet snorted, rolling her eyes. “How are we going to tell Clover about all this?” Right. Clover would be devastated when he finally figures out about this.

“I’d say we let him go and figure everything out on his own,” Vine smiled. “He wouldn’t believe us even if we told him about this.”

Vine has a point. Clover was a bit hard headed about things he’s infatuated with since he _always_ gets what he wants. Something about his semblance, probably. Too bad Qrow’s semblance beats him at the moment.

The three of them watched as Qrow bickered with Winter as he protested about “Jimmy” requesting him when he’s busy, not bothering to go to the locker room to change before greeting the three of them and Clover, who was finishing up his so-called “work out” on the way out.

Poor Clover. But seriously, he needs to stop eye-fucking the other man like that or else. If the General really is in a relationship with Qrow, what would happen if he knew about Clover’s feelings towards Qrow?

Harriet grinned and dragged Elm and Vine out for lunch. And perhaps talk to Yang and buy her dinner at a nice burger joint around town and have her explain what she was talking about before.

Let’s just see what would happen next.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
